I Know You Don't Remember Me
by Thecattygrl
Summary: When a man remembers something that never happened, he thinks they're nothing more than good dreams, but when the faces of his idols slowly form around him, will Tony Stark ever be able to figure out exactly where they all came from? Or will it just be another mysterious mishap in his life? Part of the Scattered!Verse.
1. Chapter One

Tony Stark never knew why he remember things. Things that never happened - Things beyond even his understanding.

Dreams were like windows for him, constantly replaying movies of something long ago. A god, a mutant, a playboy, a couple assassins. Leading them was a soldier and the Devil himself. It never made sense to Tony, when he was so young and impressionable. They became his heros, though... The idols he looked to at his darkest hours to guide him home.

At eighteen, he enlisted, but they didn't want him on the battle field, no. The brilliant Tony Stark? He would be their scientist. Their weapons specialist. A very important job, they promised him.  
It wasn't until he was twenty-five, well accustomed to his life and his dreams nothing more than a long time past fantasy, that was when they came out with Abra-Tek.

Abra-Tek was a multi-million dollar project that was sweeping the nation. The costume fabrics in Abra-Tek were programable to look like anything and to always fit exactly how you wanted them to. Never again would you have to worry about not having the right thing to wear. The best part was, if by accident, you put them in the washing machine, they were completely water proof, though that was not the recommended way to clean them. Their motto was "Put on the suit." A simple, yet intriguing one liner that got Tony Stark interested.

And the face to run it all was none other than Steve Rogers.

Tony knew that face - Had grown accustomed to it in his dreams many times. Take away the suit and tie and replace it with a spangly outfit and you got the exact same man. That haunted, quite a bit.

But Tony was popular and rich, himself. A scientist to leave the others in the dust. He knew his chance would come to meet him... To know exactly what he was dealing with. Maybe they were soulmates or something stupid like that. Wouldn't that just make the press go stir-crazy.

The chance came... In the form of a party.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey! Stark," a man passed by Tony, calling his name in fondness, "You sly devil, how'd you get in here?"

"The back door was left open!" Tony called back. No reply came. The man was already moving on to the next person. Tony held a glass in his hand, staring at the champagne and sighing. He made his way to the balcony, looking for some air. Tony loved parties, he really did, but he wasn't feeling it, tonight. He'd come with the intention of tracking down Steve and getting him to talk to him, but he hadn't even caught scent of the man all night, let alone talk to him for an extended period of time.

"Evening, Mister Stark," Tony's head shot around to stare at the blonde in question, surprised.  
"Rogers," Tony realed in his alarm, putting his public smile back in place, " What's a man like you doing out here? Don't you have a party to host?"

"I was never one for parties," Steve answered, leaning against the railing beside him, "You, on the other hand, are a social butterfly, so why aren't you out and about?"  
"Just not feeling it, tonight, Cap," Tony admitted.

"What?" Steve blinked, confused. Tony swallowed.

_Shit.  
_  
"Cap? You know, short for Captain?" Tony replied, "You've never had a spur of the moment nickname for someone?"

"Can't say I have," Steve chuckled. Tony silently sighed in relief.

"Well, that's why I'm better with the press, then," Tony explained, "You should try it sometime."  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks, but I think I'll leave the nicknames to you," Steve laughed, "Honestly, I have all this stuff, right? But it just doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?" Tony pressed. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.  
"Nevermind. It's stupid," Steve shook his head.

"I deal with stupid on a daily basis," Tony chuckled, "I highly doubt it's worse than that."  
"Hmm," Steve rolled his eyes, laughing alongside him, "It's just. Even with this successful company and the benefits, I don't feel right. I should be out there... Doing something to help. I mean, I tried donating money and working charity events and such, but... The media just kind of turned me into a dancing monkey, I suppose."

"You know what I think?" Tony said.

"What would that be, Mister Stark?"

"You'd make an excellent soldier."

Steve laughed, "Is that because you want me in your division, Mister Stark? I'm flattered, really, but you might want to try a different approach. Take a gal for a drink first and such."

"Of course not," Tony rolled his eyes, "I mean, a proper soldier. Like, on the battlefield. See, me? I'm not soldier material, Cap. Never was, never will be, but you're different than me. A_lot_ different. You'd be able to make it like that."

"You think so?" Steve considered, Tony nodding in confirmation, "Yeah, maybe... In another life, perhaps."

"Another life," Tony agreed, "Though, between us, I'd just be about the same."

"I couldn't imagine you as anything else," Steve stated, "I hate to leave you like this, but I do have a party to get back to. This has been a very insightful conversation. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cap," Tony grinned, "We should do it, again, sometime. I may just take you up on that suggestion."

"What suggestion?" Steve blinked.

"Take you out for a drink," Tony smirked.

"Good evening, Mister Stark," Steve turned and then he was gone. Tony stayed out on the balcony for a bit, thinking that he looked strange in a fancy suit and tie instead of the spangly outfit of his dreams, but deep-down, he was the same man.

_Just in a different life._


	3. Chapter Three

Tony took that short conversation to heart.

The first thing he did was quit working for the military. What he'd told Steve was true, he wasn't a soldier. He didn't need to be kidnapped by terrorists to know that.

Energy. That's what he'd been working on in his dreams, so that was were he was going to go. Tony was smart. He could do it.

Priorities were in place, however. Something was still missing. Some _very_ important to who he was... Or at least who he was _meant_ to be.

Hours of tinkering in his lab produced some results - More failure than he cared for. His secretary, Robyn, worried about him. He fired her. She wasn't the right one for him, anyways. A genius red-head named Charlie took her place.

_"Red,"_ Tony muttered, staring at the design he had, "It could use a little red..."  
And then, it was done. Actually... Truly done.

"I would not advise this, Mister Stark," Charlie frowned, working on the calibrations to make sure it all worked properly.

"Thanks for the imput, Miss Potts," Tony replied, making sure his wrist componants were connected correctly.

"Who?" Charlie looked up, confused.

"Nevermind," he sighed, "Take off in T-minus ten... Nine..."

"I _really_ advise against this until more tests are made," Charlie pressed.

"Seven... Six..."

"Perhaps we could create an AI to fly it, Mister Stark," Charlie attempted.

"If I wanted to do that, I would have just had JARVIS do it. Three... Two..." Tony answered.  
"Who's JARVI-" Charlie began, but she was cut short by the last number of the countdown.

"...One."

The rockets activated and Tony shot into the air, aiming himself towards the open window, he found himself outside, the streets passing by below him.

"_Wooooo!_" he cried, rolling and dipping a few times to show off his new suit.

"It actually works!" Charlie exclaimed, relieved and excited, "You did it, Mister Stark!"

"Haha! So much for a different life, Cap!" Tony loopty-looped, nearly hitting a tree in the process.

"You're a brilliant kind of crazy!" she laughed.

"Alright, Charlie... I'm coming in," Tony announced, turning around and heading back towards the Stark Tower.

"You need to slow down, Sir," Charlie explained, "You're never going to make it!"

"Trust me," Tony narrowed his eyes, a smirk set across his face.

"Sir! You really should-" Tony came zooming past her, crashing into the far wall. A cloud of dust rose up around him and Charlie jumped to her feet, "Mister Stark!"

"Well," he coughed a few times, pulling the mask off his face, a victorious glint in his eye, "I'd say that was pretty good for a first try, yeah?"

"You're gonna be the death of me," Charlie giggled.

"You know what this need, though?" Tony said.

"Proper landing modifications?" Charlie guessed.

"A bit of yellow" came the reply.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"It looks great, Mister Stark," Charlie and him stood, looking at the metal suit that stared back at them, "What are you going to call it?"

"Iron Man," Tony answered.

"Really?" Charlie frowned, "Seems a little... Obvious."

"The name has sentimental meaning," Tony defended.

"Alright," Charlie shrugged, "If you say so."

"You know what this means, don't you Charlie?" he smiled.

"What?" she blinked, confused.

"It means that it wasn't supposed to be another life at all," Tony explained, "If I can build this and Steve knows he wasn't meant to be a buisnessman... It means that there is something_very wrong_ going on here."


	4. Chapter Four

Steve found the Stark Tower a little unnecessarily large.

Tony, always one to keep his word, had invited Steve to the tower for an evening, Of course it was _nice, _but far too... extravagant for Steve's taste.

"Cap!" Tony greeted him at the door, "Come in! Come in!"

"Mister Stark," Charlie greeted him, as she walked by, "Mister Rogers."

"That's my lovely secretary, Charlie," Tony explained, "More of a personal programmer, really. I always imagined secretary as more of a job for a blonde, anyways."

"I find that slightly offensive," Steve frowned.

"No, not _because _they're blonde," Tony rolled his eyes, "It's a personal thing. I can't really explain it. Speaking of other things I can't explain, I've created the coolest thing you could possibly imagine. Watch this. JARVIS?"

"How can I help you, Mister Stark?" a voice echoed from seemingly nowhere.

"Play us a song," Tony called back. A melody played in the room. Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Steve.

"Very impressive," Steve chuckled.

"Go on! Give it a go," Tony offered.

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea," Steve hesitated.

"Oh, come on!" Tony pressured, "It'll be fun! Just one go!"

"Oh... Alright," Steve allowed, facing upwards, as if the AI were some god, looking down on him, "Um... JARVIS?"

"How can I help you, Mister Rogers?" JARVIS asked.

"He knows me?" Steve turned to Tony, astonished.

"You didn't think I'd show him off without programming him to recognize your voice, did you?" Tony chuckled.

"Alright, um... Stop this song," Steve commanded.

"Shall I have Miss Bradbury make you some soup with extra hot sauce, Sir?" JARVIS asked.

"No! He didn't say soup very strong! He said _stop this song,_" Tony corrected.

"My apologies, Sir," JARVIS said, the music coming to a halt.

"Sorry," Tony shrugged, "I'm still working out a few kinks."

"It's still very impressive," Steve reassured, "Where did you ever get the idea for something like that?"

"Come on," Tony led him further into the tower, "There is more I want to show you."

Steve followed him down some stairs, coming into what must have been Tony's lab. The lighting was fair, but there was one shadowy room towards the back that caught Steve's attention.

"What's back there?" he wondered. Tony gave him a mischievous smile and flicked on the lights.

Within the room stood a single metal suit, painted a hotrod red with a bit of yellow thrown in as well. He stopped and stared at it, confused. Never in his life had he seen the device, but it was somehow familiar.

"What is it?" Steve wondered.

"It's a suit," Tony explained, "Capable of so many things, Cap. Some of them I'm still trying to get used to. Here, come take a look at the lab footage." Tony led him over to a counter, holograms popping up to be the screen. Videos simultaneously flashed across the screen and Steve caught snippets of as many as he could. Flight, withstanding water pressure, calling functionality. It seemed to have everything.

"That's... That's fascinating," Steve grinned, slightly, "Tony, it's genius."

"I do think so, too," Tony nodded, "Have you taken into consideration what I said when we last spoke, Cap?"

"We discussed a few things," Steve reminded him.

"About how you would make an excellent soldier," Tony clarified.

"It has passed my mind a time or two - Why do you ask?" Steve inquired.

"What I have to say is going to sound mad," Tony took a deep breath, collection his thoughts, "But... Steve, I believe we are superheros."

"What?" Steve blinked.

"Now, here me out!" Tony held up his hand, "Ever since I could remember, I've had these dreams... Dreams about a team of heros - The Avengers, they were called. Me, well... I wasn't very different, but you were a soldier from the War, hyped up on this serum. You were the country's idol - Captain America, they called you. You had a shield like this," Tony dug into a box and produced a circle of metal, the paint on it looked more recent than his stories gave credit to, "Vibranium. Incredibly rare. And a spangly outfit like this," Tony grabbed a paper from his desk and shoved that in his hands as well, "Does not any of this seem familiar to you?"

"You've completely lost it," Steve widened his eyes in alarm. The truth was, a very small part of him _wanted _to believe it, but... The likelihood of such an idea was preposterous.

"No, I just..." Tony practically _pleaded_, hoping he'd say he understood, "It's just..."

"Perhaps, we should reschedule that drink," Steve offered, calmly, "Where... Where shall I put these?"

"Keep them," Tony mumbled, "I made them for you, anyways."

"All... right, then," Steve nodded, "I'm just going to show myself out, then..."

Tony didn't hear him. He was too busy glaring at a machine part, clenching his fingers into fists. How stupid he'd been... To think that his fantasies could have ever been any more than that. He picked the item up and hurled it at the wall, screaming. Steve held the items to himself, backing away slowly at first and then running as fast as he could.

Tony knelt on the ground, clutching his head. Everything he'd done... Everything he'd built. I didn't mean _anything_. Without that life to back it up - Without that hope - it was all just _junk_.

JARVIS informed Charlie of Tony's condition and she went to go coax him out of the lab and into his room to try and get some sleep.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Steve sat at home, staring at the picture. The outfit was a bit - What had Tony called it? - _spangly_, but for some reason, Steve found himself wanting to try it the longer he looked at it. Sitting at his computer, he opened up Abra-Tek to program a new outfit. The application called for a title of the uniform. Without a second thought, Steve typed in the words

_Captain America._

It did have a nice ring, didn't it?


	5. Chapter Five

Tony buried himself in his work after that. The two of them didn't speak much - Only the occasional greeting to keep up face.

Though his hopes were no longer present, the tasks they left behind gave Tony something to drive towards. He put himself into his work trice as much, completing things at a rate too fast to give him enjoyment any longer. He simply did it so he'd be exhausted when he went to bed and wouldn't have to spend time, lying there, thinking of how stupid the whole idea had been in the first place.

Steve rather liked the suit, once he'd finished programming it. It felt... Familiar. He kept both it and the shield safely tucked away, hidden behind doors that could only be opened by a button beneath his desk's top surface. On the occasional afternoon, when he was all alone, and all his employees went home, he would pull it out and put it on - Just to make sure it still fit properly, of course. He never mentioned it to anyone.

Nearly a year passed. The dreams didn't happen any less. As a matter of fact, they happened more and more often, as if to mock him. Tony came to despise them - The heros he once idolized.

And then came the blonde.

Leena Moran was charming and kind and bright. Something about her drew Steve in like no one he'd ever met before. Well, no one he'd remember, anyways. Tony found himself hating her from the moment her perfectly sculpted face made the press alongside the successful businessman. In his countless rants, Tony found Charlie agreed. The two of them would sit around every now and again, deciding the best way to plot her murder. Of their many conversations, Charlie's suggestion of trapping her in pocket universe where she aged at an alarming rate and watched herself grow old and ugly before her very eyes was one of his favourites. It was a pass-time they could both turn to and it created a friendship between them.

"You know, Charlie," Tony said, one evening, recovering from a particularly good laugh about their most recent plans of murder, "You're not that bad."

"Thanks, Mister Stark," she smiled.

"You know, last time I had a secretary like you, she became the CEO of my company," Tony stated.

"Um... I'm fairly certain they didn't," she frowned, "Considering you've been the CEO since you acquired it."

"The point is," Tony rolled his eyes, "Wonderful things are going to happen to you."

"If you say so, Sir," Charlie rolled her eyes, "I really should be getting home for the night."

"Yes, yes... Of course," Tony nodded, "Good night. Drive safely."

"Good night, Mister Stark," she bid farewell, getting up and grabbing her coat from where she left it hanging on the back of the couch after her original attempt to leave had failed.

He let her go, thinking just how nice it would be to have a Miss Potts at a time like this.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"Leena?" Steve walked into their bedroom, looking for his partner. He glanced into the room, hesitating in the doorway. She was muttering to herself. He silently stepped closer to try and hear what she was saying.

"No. I've got the Captain wrapped around my fingers," there was a pause, as if she was listening to someone, "He's the naive one, Sir. I highly doubt-" There was another pause and this time she frowned, "Of course... Steve Rogers will be eliminated." Steve's eye widened and he nearly ran from the room right then and there, but her next line caught him for just a moment longer.

"One by one, all the Avengers will be eliminated."

He slowy backed out of the room, making for a mad dash as soon as he was out of sight. Leena caught a slight sound and looked around, confused. She poked her head of of the bedroom, looking for someone, "Steve?"

No reply came. She just shrugged it off as nothing.

Steve Rogers made a call.


	6. Chapter Six

Tony raised an eyebrow when his phone rang in the middle of the night. It wasn't like he was in bed or anything. Currently, working on an upgrade for the robot he'd created - DUM-E - was far more important. He pulled out the small device and looked at the caller ID.

_Captain Rogers_

Tony stared at it for a moment, just to make sure it was real, and then answered with a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Stark?" came the man's hushed voice, "Oh thank god."

"What's wrong, Cap?" Tony put down his tools, moving the phone to the other ear so he could walk towards the stairs and out of the lab more comfortably.

"It's... It's my wife," Steve swallowed, "I... I think she's trying to kill me."

"Are... Are you drunk?" Tony questioned, smirking, "Well, I'm surprised in you. I mean, this is fairly normal behavior for me, Cap, but you?"

"I'm not drunk!" Steve snapped, "This is serious, Stark."

"Alright. So you're wife is a psychotic murderer. Charlie will be happy to hear that," Tony indulged him, "So, why the hell did you call _me_?"

"Because she mentioned something," Steve paused, trying his best to collect his thoughts, "She... She referred to me as the Captain and... She mentioned that group of yours, Stark. The Avengers?"

"You really are drunk," Tony laughed.

"Stark!" Steve hissed. Tony's tone turned serious.

"You aren't kidding, are you?"

"No."

"Alright... I'll be right there," Tony promised, "Don't... Piss her off, okay?"

"Wait! Star-" Tony hung up before he could say anything more. He found another number in his contacts.

"Tony?" Charlie groaned, "It's the middle of the night. Can't this wait until the morning?"

"Charlie," Tony stated, "It's Rogers... I think he's in trouble. I need you to come in."

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Steve stared at the phone, panic spreading across his face like a wildfire.

"So. Think you can rat me out to your boyfriend, do you?" a cold female voice said from behind him. Steve froze, clutching the phone to himself. Very slowly, he turned to face Leena.

"I have to thank you, though," she added, smirking at him, "I didn't know how I was going to find any of the rest of your super secret boy band, but you fixed that problem. Not only did you show him to me, you brought him here, as well. So kind of you, Love."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Steve swallowed, watching her meticulous steps as she inched towards him.

"Until death do us part, Captain," she replied, "As the old saying goes."


	7. Chapter Seven

"I don't like this, Tony," Charlie stated, calibrating the controls to allow him proper lift off and such, "Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?"

"To go rescue my friend," Tony answered, calmly, standing on the ledge of the window.

"Not without me you aren't!" she stated, coming up to him, a portal device in her hands so she could still control the suit if anything happened. She tucked that away in her pocket.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into, Charlie," Tony hesitated, "This chick... She's not just some lady from around the corner..."

"And you know that?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Well, I don't know," Tony admitted, "But... This is bigger than you could imagine, Kid. Bigger than even I can imagine and you know me. I have a pretty big imagination."

"Tough," Charlie returned, "Not only do I hate the bitch, but you and I are friends. I have an obligation."

"Wow," he considered, smiling a bit, "Vengeful and dark. I think I like this side of you."

"Oh, you have no idea," Charlie replied, "Trust me when I tell you I've seen things that would make your head spin."

"Right back at'cha."

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

"Dead end, Stevie," Leena grinned, watching him run into a room. A large window looked out on the city. Leena stepped into the room, her green heels clicking on the ground. Steve had seen her change her outfit before his eyes, as if she had the Abra-Tek, but he knew she refused to ever wear it. It was green, gold spirals weaving up her leggings. A sage crown sat a top her head, proudly. A cold sneer painted her lips.

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" Steve exclaimed.

"It's nothing personal, Love," she promised, "It's just that the world's mightiest heroes have a reputation. I learn from others' mistakes."

"Wh-what?" Steve demanded.

"There's a group," Leena explained, "That call themselves the Avengers. I am the one who tore them apart. I will be the bringer of the end of the Midgardians."

"Stark wasn't kidding..." Steve stared, disbelief.

"The metal man?" Leena glared, "How does he know of you all? I made careful to remove the memories of that reality."

"He... He says he has dreams," Steve answered.

"Hmm interesting," Leena considered the information, "I'll be sure to ask him about it when he arrives and sees your bloodied corpse lain across the carpets, Captain... It's about time you see stars."

She was stopped from saying anything further when ACDC started blasting in the room's speakers, making them all pause.

"Not so fast, Princess," a familiar voice came through the speakers. Something smashed through the window and both occupants covered their heads to keep any glass from hitting their face. Looking up, a man stood there in a red and yellow suit, a redhead beside him.

"I don't think I can let you do that."

"Mister Stark?" Steve looked at him, slightly surprised.

Tony smirked beneath his mask, "Captain."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Catty:** _A big thank you to my reviewers, Cinderfire16 and The13thGirlWithoutASoul. And to answer your question, Cinderfire, plot twists._

_Plot twists everywhere._

* * *

"Oh, how charming," Leena laughed, "A true knight in shining armor. Excellent job, Mister Stark. Should I surrender now?"

"Hold on a sec," he replied, raising his arms. A streak of light emmitted from his hands and hit her, sending her flying backwards. She crashed through the door, dust flying up around her.

"Okay," he beamed, "Now you can surrender."

"Stark!" Steve looked at him, appaled.

"What?" Tony asked, confused as to why he was being scowled and not praised.

"You can can't do that! You might have killed her!" Steve stated.

"I don't see how that'd be a bad thing," Tony replied.

"She's still my wife," Steve sighed, "I don't want to be a widower."

"Ah, come on, Steve," Tony nudged him, "All the cute girls feel bad for the widower. You won't even notice."

"That's a nice sentiment, Rogers," Charlie stated, making both turn to look at her, "But she's not dead."

"How do you know?" Tony demanded.

"Because you can't kill a god, you fool," Leena said, pushing aside some rubble and climing to her feet, "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you... Loki?"

Charlie stared back at her, caught. Suddenly, she began changing, her hair growing shorter and darker. Tony and Steve just stared as she became a he before their eyes, normal work clothes changing to an outfit more customary to Asgard.

"Amora," Loki returned, making both the men turn to look at her, instead.

"You really thought you could fool me?" she laughed, "After all, I taught you everything you know."

"Amora? Who the hell is that?" Steve questioned.

"She's an Asgardian scorceress," Loki growled, glaring at her, "And the oppressive queen of my place."

"I can't actually believe you're my secretary," Tony muttered, "This is the second time this has happened! I'm never employing a redhead, ever, again."

"We've got more important things than that, at the moment," Loki hissed, not taking his eyes off Amora, "I've come to get my revenge on you, Amora. I've been tracking you for a very long time, trying to get you to slip up, and now I have you."

"You're so sweet, Dear," she stated, "But I've moved on to bigger fish." She flicked her wrist in his direction, causing a burst of energy to come flying towards him. Loki countered it with his own, trembling a bit under the force, but remaining strong enough to hold her back.

"I've come a long way since then as well, Amora," Loki replied, "And I expected you to react the way you have."

"How sweet," she chuckled, putting both her hands up to add a little extra shove in her own blast, "One last dance for a master and her pupil. I would, but I have... Other appointments." She disappeared and the energy she conjured up died out, leaving Loki shooting at nothing but the rubble left behind from their encounter.

"_Oh, and Tony?_" she was beside him, whispering in his ear, "_No matter how hard you try... You'll never find them all. You'll never get back whatever the dreams tell you that you had - I'll make sure of that._" Just like that, she was gone. Leaving Loki furious, Steve baffled and Tony slightly creeped out.

"What. The _Hell_. Just happened?" he demanded.

"Perhaps..." Loki sighed, turning to him, "Perhaps I have some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Yeah, I'd think so," Tony grumbled, glaring at him. Loki sat down, placing one hand on his knee and using the other to offer the floor to the others Steve sat down as well, but Tony was far too stubborn and remained standing.

"No, thanks," he folded his arm, grumpily.

"Suit yourself," Loki shrugged.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Tony demanded, "Trying to use me and my technology to take over the world?"

"What?" Loki raised an eyebrow, "No. Of course not. What would I want with a miserable, Midgardian excuse for a planet? It's Amora that is trying to get control of Earth. She's eliminating you, and these other people, for some reason, before she does. Personally, I don't understand why, but..."

"Wait," Tony unfolded his arms and stared at him, "Do you know anything about these people?"

"I did my research, yes," Loki confirmed, "Current locations, names, images, etc. They aren't anyone particularly spectacular thou-"

"That's not important," Tony interjected, "Did you, like, keep records of them or..." Loki spun his hand around once and conjured up a manilla folder, which Tony grabbed, immediately.

Flipping through the paperwork, he grinned, excited.

"I know them all!" he stated, "This is them, Steve! This is the Avengers!"

"Who?" Loki questioned, watching Steve take the folder in curiosity.

"The Avengers," Tony explained, "Me, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor-"

"You couldn't possibly know my brother!" Loki jumped to his feet, angrily, "Because he's-" the god of mischief cut himself off, not wanting to reveal what he was about to say.

"He's... What?" Steve look up, innocently enough.

Loki sighed, closing his eyes, "You couldn't possibly know him because... Because he's dead."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"

"Amora," Loki clenched his fists, "She used me to get close to my family and then killed my father - Then she slayed my brother and took the throne for herself. My people have been in a Dark Age, since. I plan to avenge my brother and take the throne as the rightful king of Asgard."

"Huh," Tony considered, "No offense, Man, but last time you planned revenge and conquer, you kind of working against the Earth."

"Well, as they say; The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Loki shrugged, "But what do you mean, last time?"

"I have... Memories," Tony explained, "Of an alternate reality where me and these other people Amora are hunting down came together to stop you. A couple of master assassins, a Norse god, a super soldier," Tony pointed to Steve, "Me and a big green rage monster. We were all brought together by the Devil, himself, Nick Fury."

"Why would I bother with this insignificant planet," Loki demanded.

"Some kind of grudge against your brother or something," Tony shrugged, "Daddy loved him more kind of thing."

"Watch what you say," Loki glared, "Or I'll make you regret ever being born."

"Not that I'm afraid of you," Tony stated, "But angering a madman is never a good idea, so..."

"So... What are you going to do, now?" Steve piped up.

"Go and... Try to find the rest of them, I suppose," Tony shrugged.

"Find and finish Amora," Loki added.

"Well... I want in," Steve stood up, confidently.

"Um, no offense, Cap," Tony stated, "But I don't think that's a great idea. This isn't some annoying business agent, buddy. This is practically war. I think you'd be safer here." Steve pursed his lips, considering what to do.

"Follow me," he commanded, turning and leaving the room. The other two exchanged looks and followed after him. Steve lead them to his office and they stood in the doorway as he walked up to his desk and pressed a button hidden from their view. Tony stared in disbelief as the wall moved aside to reveal a star spangled uniform, complete with shield and accurate down to the last detail. Tony could only stand there with his mouth open.

"Like I said," Steve crossed his arms, "I want in."

"Okay," Tony mumbled, his lip slightly tilted upwards.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Catty**: _Okay, everyone. This is the final chapter of "I Know You Don't Remember Me." The second book in the Scattered series will feature Natasha Romanov, so keep your eyes open for "It's Not Called K-Pop, You Mewling Quim."_

_"Hello, Stark," the redhead, Natasha, greeted him as he entered the room. A few other members were already present and waiting, "You're late."_

_"Tony Stark is never late," he informed, "Everyone else is just early."_

_"Unless you've suddenly become the Queen of England," Natasha replied, quirking the corner of her lip up, slightly, "I don't believe that works for you."_

_"Eh, same difference," Tony shrugged, "I could totally be the Queen, if I wanted to."_

_"I find that statement offensive, Stark," Steve showed up out of nowhere._

_"Aren't you supposed to be America's cheerleader?" Tony demanded, "Get off my back, Old Man."_

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

_Tony blinked away dust, not quite sure what exactly happened, "Wha..?"_

_"Tony!" Natasha was the first face he saw, staring back at him, in panic. He forced a smile at her, his instinct against care and concern, but the pain throbbing in his chest stopped that action rather quickly. He could feel himself slipping from reality._

_"Widow?" he croaked, vision blurring. Breathing was beginning to get a bit hard._

_"Stark!" the Captain was annoyingly in his face, all of a sudden, "Hey! Stay with us!"_

_Tony closed his eyes, not sure if he wanted to open them, again..._

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Tony sat up in his bed with a gasp, clutching his chest in alarm. It was just a dream... One he'd never had before.

Climbing out of bed, Tony tried to step out of bed, but tripped over the edge, falling on the floor, face-first.

"JARVIS!" He yelled, "Lights!"

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied, the lights switching on. Tony had just picked himself up off the floor when the door swung open, an alarmed and confused Steve standing in the doorway. Since the incident with Amora, Steve had moved into Stark Tower, both agreeing it would be more practical and, quite frankly, safer to do so. Loki had been given a room kept under constant watch, just incase, but he'd rewired the cameras to play bad Norwegan movies twenty-four seven within three days.

"Tony?" he demanded, finding the man on the ground, smiling at him, "What?"

"Steve," Tony laughed, clapping his hands together, "We need to spend some time looking into Natasha Romanov."

**Catty**:_ I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'd love to see you all in the next installment! Thanks a bunch for all your reviews and votes!_


End file.
